


Home

by thotiny



Series: Utopia [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: The aftermath of getting together with the love of your life.—Sequel to “Clouds”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Utopia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Home

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle him?” Yeosang asks Hongjoong, as the oldest struggles to keep Seonghwa on his feet.

“I’m sure,” Hongjoong replies, wrapping an arm around Seonghwa’s waist, and keeping him sturdy. It's a day after their graduation, and Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and Mingi had the brilliant idea to go to drink—even though they aren’t old enough—and take Hongjoong. The red-haired male didn’t mind going with them, so he did. The younger four took fake IDs, whilst Hongjoong brought his real one since he's already older than twenty-one. Whilst they were out drinking, Seonghwa had a bit too much, and it turned out he's a lightweight. Yeosang, San, and Mingi also got the numbers of three hot guys named Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung, and Jeong Yunho.

“Tonight was fun, hyung,” San tells Hongjoong. “We should totally hang out together again.”

“Yeah, and make sure Seonghwa-hyung doesn’t drink as much,” Mingi adds, chuckling.

Hongjoong nods in agreement, his grip around Seonghwa’s waist tightening. “We should. See you guys later.”

“Bye, hyung.” Yeosang, San, and Mingi wave before Yeosang drives away.

“Come on, let’s get you inside, Hwa,” Hongjoong tells the younger, leading him toward the front door.

“Joong...” Seonghwa slurs, lazily wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. Seonghwa leans his head against the older’s shoulder, and it isn’t long before he starts pressing kisses on Hongjoong’s neck. “Let’s have sex.”

“Seonghwa, you’re drunk,” Hongjoong reminds, as he unlocks the front door, pushing it open.

“So?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, Hongjoong pulling him inside. “We can still have sex.”

“If we do, I’d be taking advantage of you,” Hongjoong says pointedly, and he picks Seonghwa up bridal style, carrying him upstairs toward his bedroom. Once they arrive inside the room, Hongjoong places Seonghwa down on the bed. Seonghwa lets out a groan, and Hongjoong takes off his socks and shoes, putting the covers over his frame. “I’ll be back, okay?”

“Where you going?” Seonghwa frowns, and Hongjoong coos at him.

“I’m going to get you some water to sober you up,” Hongjoong explains, ruffling Seonghwa’s hair.

“Come lay in bed with me,” he whines, making grabby hands at Hongjoong.

The redhead laughs, grabbing Seonghwa’s hands, and pressing kisses on them. “I won’t take long, Hwa. Just try to go to sleep, and I’ll join you soon.”

“Okay...” Seonghwa has a small pout on his face but lets Hongjoong walk away. The male smiles at his drunk boyfriend one last time, before he walks downstairs, heading toward the kitchen. He serves Seonghwa a glass of water and goes back upstairs. Once he enters his room, he finds Seonghwa peacefully sleeping, his chest rising up and down softly. Hongjoong smiles at the sight and places the cup down on the nightstand that is next to the bed of Seonghwa’s side. Hongjoong leans down, pressing a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead.

“Good night, Hwa,” Hongjoong whispers.

\--

The next morning, Seonghwa seems to be the last one to wake up. The space next to him is empty, and his head is pounding horribly. He lets out a groan, rubbing his temples. Luckily, the water that was placed next to him last night is still there, as well as aspirin. Seonghwa's quick to grab them, and he quickly gulps them down. He hears movement from downstairs and smells the scent of breakfast food in the air. With a soft smile, Seonghwa gets up, heading downstairs.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Hongjoong jokingly greets, as he sees Seonghwa padding inside the kitchen.

“Morning,” he mutters, leaning against the counter. “How much did I drink last night?”

“A lot,” Hongjoong chuckles. “You also sang karaoke whilst you were drunk, and I think Yeosang took a video. He probably sent it to you.”

Seonghwa groans. “Did I do anything else?” Hongjoong doesn’t say anything. He just has a playful smile on his face, turning back to the food he is cooking. Seonghwa looks at him, knowing he is holding something back. “What did I do?” he demands.

“Nothing,” Hongjoong replies, putting his left hand up in surrender since his right one is busy stirring the food. 

“Just tell me, Hongjoong.”

The redhead lets out a laugh, before he says, “You kept telling me that we should have sex. It wasn’t until I laid you down on the bed that you stopped.”

Hongjoong doesn’t even need to look at Seonghwa to know that the younger’s face is as red as his hair. Seonghwa's not the bold type when talking about sex. He would be too shy to ask Hongjoong if they can have sex, and the only way he does is by climbing onto the older’s lap and kissing him. He’s even shy at doing that.

“Did we...?” he finally asks after a few moments of silence.

“No,” Hongjoong answers. 

Seonghwa lets out a small whine. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“It was very cute of you, though,” Hongjoong chuckles, and Seonghwa shoots him a glare.

“Shut up.”

\--

As the months pass by, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and Mingi get to hang out more. Yeosang, San, and Mingi do end up getting together with Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yunho, and are currently dating them. The seven of them would be entering college soon, so they're making sure to enjoy as much as the summer as they can.

“It’s so hot,” Seonghwa whines, as the eight of them are hanging around in Hongjoong’s house. That’s where they spend most of their time, anyway.

“It is,” Yunho agrees, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. 

“It’s ninety seven degrees,” Yeosang whines, opening a window, but only hot air comes in. He's quick to close it.

“Hey, why don’t we go to the beach?” San suggests. “It’ll be fun, and it wouldn’t really be a great summer if we never went to the beach."

“San’s right,” Mingi concurs. “Can we please go to the beach, guys?”

“Okay,” the rest except Hongjoong agree. They all look at him with puppy eyes.

“Can we please go, hyung?” Wooyoung pleads.

“I have work to do, guys,” Hongjoong reminds. “You guys can go.”

“Aww, please, Joong?” Seonghwa pouts, climbing on the redhead’s lap. “Pleaseeee...”

Hongjoong looks between his boyfriend and the rest. They all look at him with puppy eyes, and he knows they wouldn’t stop pestering him, so he finally sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Immediately, everyone cheers, Seonghwa pulling Hongjoong into a tight hug, almost choking him. Seonghwa pulls away and slams his lips on Hongjoong’s lips. “Thanks, Joong.”

The redhead nods. “Let’s start packing up, then.” Everyone else lets out cheers, thanking Hongjoong, as they are quick to start packing their things up. Hongjoong shakes his head, and Seonghwa is quick to get off his lap, going upstairs to change. Hongjoong follows behind him, and they both change into appropriate clothing for the beach. They pack up food and other stuff to go. Jongho and Seonghwa also put toy buckets and shovels in the duffel bag they are taking. “Who’s driving?” he asks as they all walk toward the car.

“I’ll drive!” Seonghwa volunteers, grabbing the keys from Hongjoong’s hands before anyone can say anything. Hongjoong shakes his head, and they all get inside the car. They get settled in, and Seonghwa starts driving toward the beach. The beach is twenty minutes away, so it doesn’t take that long to get there. Once they arrive, everyone is quick to take off their shirts, and running toward the nearest spot to settle down. Yunho is the first one to get in the water, and the rest soon join in.

“Hyung, come in!” Yunho laughs, brushing his wet raven hair back.

Hongjoong shakes his head, taking a gulp of his water. “I’m good. Thanks.” 

“Come on, babe!” Seonghwa says, motioning for Hongjoong to come over.

Hongjoong shakes his head. The next thing he knows, Seonghwa and Yeosang are dragging him in the water, and he's already waist-deep in when he realizes.

“You guys are so rude,” he grumbles, throwing water at Seonghwa and Yeosang.

“Hey!” he giggles, throwing water back at Hongjoong.

Over the next four hours, the eight spend it at the beach, fooling around. They spend their time playing in the water, eating, playing volleyball, and tanning or chilling in the sun. At seven-thirty p.m., Hongjoong and Seonghwa are sitting on the blanket that is on top of the sand. Seonghwa has his back laying against Hongjoong’s chest, whilst Hongjoong has his arms wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist. Five minutes later, the sun starts setting down, making a beautiful view to be seen from the water to the horizon and to the sky.

Two hours later, when it's nine, the eight start leaving. They pack their stuff up, and Hongjoong drops the other six off at their houses, before driving himself and Seonghwa back to his place. Once they arrive, they decide to unpack everything tomorrow and take a shower, since they are covered in salt from the ocean and sand. They shower together, and when they are done, they don’t waste a second before laying down on the bed, cuddle up next to each other, and sleep.

\--

“Oh my god! I got in!” Seonghwa suddenly squeals, startling Hongjoong, but his eyes widen, as he processes what Seonghwa said.

“You got in?!” Hongjoong exclaims, and Seonghwa nods, tears in his eyes.

“I got accepted to Seoul University!” he cheers, and Hongjoong engulfs him in a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s waist. They pull away a few minutes later, and Hongjoong wipes Seonghwa’s tears away, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Congrats, Hwa,” Hongjoong whispers.

Seonghwa smiles, and he brings Hongjoong into another kiss.

\--

Turns out, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho also get accepted to Seoul University, so they're going to the same school as Seonghwa. On their first day, Seonghwa is a nervous wreck, but overall, his first day goes well. Hongjoong takes him out to eat as a gift for his first day of school, and Seonghwa thanks him.

Seonghwa’s major is cooking since he wants to become a chef. He decides to get a bachelor’s degree since he also wants to open up his own restaurant. Hongjoong supports him through everything and is there for Seonghwa when he needs it.

When Seonghwa is a sophomore in college, Hongjoong finally asks him if he wants to move in with him.

(they practically live together, anyway.)

Seonghwa is ecstatic and agrees. He never really goes to his house, since he's always lonely there. His parents are never home, and they don’t take care of him much. Seonghwa goes to his house that day with Hongjoong and the two pack up Seonghwa’s stuff. They go back to Hongjoong’s house, and unpack Seonghwa’s stuff. Since that day, Seonghwa now calls Hongjoong’s house his, too.

When Seonghwa is a junior in college, Hongjoong proposes to him. They've been dating for four years now, so Hongjoong decides it's a perfect time to ask Seonghwa to marry him. With the help of the others, Hongjoong proposes to Seonghwa. The younger obviously says yes, and the two have celebration sex later that night.

A week before Seonghwa and the others graduate, Seonghwa and Hongjoong get married. They invite all their other close friends and family. Seonghwa invites his parents, and they surprisingly come. They fix their relationship that day and get better again. The wedding is amazing, and for their honeymoon, Hongjoong and Seonghwa decide to go to Kauai.

Seonghwa graduates with a bachelor’s degree and a certificate that allows him to become a chef. He and Hongjoong buy a place near their house, and they start working on it with the help of the others. Four months later, Seonghwa holds a grand opening and names his restaurant _Park’s Kitchen_. It is simple, yet Seonghwa loves it. After a week of his restaurant’s opening, Seonghwa already has a five-star review from critics that visit his restaurant.

Seven months after they got married, Seonghwa brings up the idea of adoption. At first, he's scared that Hongjoong doesn’t want any kids, but Hongjoong smiles and happily accepts the idea. They sign up for adoption, and a month later, they are accepted. Two months later, they are allowed to adopt, and they adopt a baby girl, whose parents had abandoned her after they had given birth to her.

And the two can’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small sequel that @hannahuwu wanted. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
